


Intended

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, January 22: veil, horn, real
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 28





	Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday, January 22: veil, horn, real

Derek had heard all the rumors about his intended bride. The one he like the most was that she had a horn right in the middle of her forehead. They would finally meet at the ball, and Derek could find out what was real or not.

As he walked out on the dance floor where his intended waited with a veil covering her face. As he lifted it, he was met with a surprise.

“I know you were expecting my sister, Allison, but she ran off with my best friend two days…”

Derek stopped the young man with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2


End file.
